1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closures for re-sealable containers, and more particularly, to such closures or caps having a tamper-evident band or ring to indicate that such closures have been opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper-evident caps commonly are provided for containers and incorporate a tamper band or ring to be engaged about the container proximate the month thereof and remain in position connected to the cap until the cap is removed from the container. When such removal is effected by a user, the tamper band or ring is permanently separated from another portion of the cap so as to provide a visual indication that the cap has been removed from the container with the possibility of unauthorized tampering with the contents thereof.
Many different constructions of caps with associated tamper-evident bands or rings are known, as shown in the prior art patents of record herein. The construction of the present invention provides such a tamper-evident ring as part of a cap which permits convenient initial installation of the cap on a container. Prior to such installation, the tamper-evident band is in an unset configuration which enables the cap to be readily so installed on the container. The tamper-evident feature of the structure of the invention is effected during installation of the cap on the container with resultant advantages during the manufacturing process of such caps.